The present invention relates to a new distributor and applicator device for opening and closing a container, such a device being operated by a simple axial pressure exerted on one or several knobs protruding from the device.
The part forming the distributor of the device of the invention may be absolutely of any type.
The device of the invention provides also for the sealing of a container whatever the position of its closing member. Actually the content of a flask on which the device is mounted can flow out only when this flow is authorized.
Due to its constitution, the device of the invention can be made simply with a small number of parts which can be manufactured by injection moulding of plastics material.